An Elven Tale
by yellowroses007
Summary: Felicity Johanson can't seem to remember what happened to her that landed her in the Mirkwood forest but in order for her to survive long enough to get the answers, she must join forces with Thranduil, Tauriel, and Legolas as they find dark times up ahead. It's easy until affections for Legolas become increasingly difficult to ignore. Legolas/OC.
1. Strangers

They found her on the ground with her body still and eyes and mouth shut. Her porcelain skin showed no signs of wounds which led them to wonder as to what happened to her. Never before had any elf seen a body lying in the Mirkwood forest, let alone a strange being like herself. One elf stepped up and brushed her hair away with his fingers, revealing the pointed ear the elves attributed.

"What should we do?" the elf asked moving back up to his feet, his eyes still fixated on the body.

Tauriel paused, her face blank and eyes looking down at the stranger. She kept quiet a few more seconds before answering," Take her back to Mirkwood kingdom and let Thranduil decide what would be best. If she wakes up then an explanation will be needed."

The elf nodded as he scooped the girl's body into his arms and made his way back to the kingdom. Tauriel motioned for the other elves to follow him and they too made their way back.

"What is going on?"

Tauriel looked back at Legolas walking towards her with a curious expression. He looked behind at those who kept on walking and then back at Tauriel.

"The body of an elven girl was found here," Tauriel explained. "She's not dead, but we're taking her to the kingdom to care for her. Perhaps then your father will know what to do with her."

* * *

Something had **not** been right from the very moment my eyes opened.

For one thing, I had no recollection of what it was that made me black out. Also, I lied in a position I wasn't used to lying in before. Normally I slept on my stomach or side, not my back. The ground I lied on was soft and didn't feel anything at all like my mattress. I leaned up and it was then I knew something was really wrong.

Walls of tree bark surrounded the room and a bronze lighting set it's mood. I looked on either side of me to see if there was someone I could talk to, but it was clear I was alone.

_What the …?_

"Hello?" I called out. "Can someone help me? I'm serious and I swear to God, I'm close to a panic attack if no one hears me. Hello? Hello?!"

No one responded. I groaned before trying again.

" Bonjur? Hola? Aloha? Hellooooooo?"

Nothing. Still.

I got out of the bed and opened the door, looking around for someone to talk with. It hit me that perhaps I was only dreaming and would soon wake up from it.

_This is a dream. Has to be. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not-._

Murmurs rose from the silence and I could feel hope coming along. I followed the voices to get to the help I so desperately needed. The closer I got, the louder the voices.

A surprise hit me when I matched the voices to the people. One was a young woman with copper hair to her stomach and pointed features. The other, a man with white-blonde hair straight down to his stomach and dark eyes. Both were pale and dressed very, very, very, VERY odd. The man dressed in some strange head gear and a white robe and the woman in a green coat with brown pants and brown riding boots.

"He does not need any ideas put in his head," the man snapped. "Especially the ones you yourself put in."

The woman's face fell softly, offended and weak. Her lips begged to open for arguing, but she knew better.

"Urm…excuse me?" I stepped in.

Two pairs of eyes darted at me and shock fell on the woman's face as the man remained calm and collected. He made his way towards me and I debated whether to make a run for it or keep my ground. I was too scared to move, it turns out.

"It appears our stranger has awaken," he declares as his dark eyes study me in what came across as disapproving.

_No shit Blondie. Didn't you hear me shouting for help earlier?_

"This may sound kinda crazy," I chuckled nervously," but…where am I exactly?"

The man gave me an expression like he was ready to cut off my head for asking such a question. The woman remained blank-faced but her eyes looked to the man, waiting for him to respond. The man stepped closer to me and his hand reached to the right side of my face. I'm not gonna lie - I almost was going to bite his fingers in defense.

He tucked my hair behind my ears and chills filled my body. He let his arm down and looked at me.

"Where is it you are from?" he asked. "Rivendell?"

I cocked my head back, furrowing my eyebrows. How could he ask such a ridiculous question? The place sounded familiar though.

"No," I responded slowly dragging out the "o". "Try Utah."

" 'Utah'?" he repeated baffled. "I have not heard such a place in Middle Earth."

Completely impossible. Not logical. Middle Earth did not exist anywhere except in those Tolkien books and those long Peter Jackson movies.

"Is this a joke?" I blurted out. "Am I hallucinating or something? How did I just go from my home in Utah to Middle-fucking-Earth?!"

I had never been one to fool around with because it had always irritated me. I was the "I-want-the-truth-and-the-whole-truth" type. No bullshit whatsoever.

Then again…I was.

"For an elven, you are quite strange," the man commented.

I gave him a look before rolling my eyes. My hands tucked my hair behind my ears and I went to pull my ears to prove him of his stupidity when my hands touched my ears and they didn't feel regular. Running my fingers on the outline, my ears were sure enough pointed on the top. My eyes widened.

"This is not happening," I murmured to myself. "Holy…no…no…no."

I released my hands and in that moment, everything was unclear and hard to comprehend. I couldn't understand a single thing anymore. How did fantasy become real-life? Who was this man? Why was I here? Why me? Why now?

What happened to get me into this mess?

"Tauriel, please escort our guest back to her room until further notice," the man commanded the woman now known as "Tauriel".

I whipped my head to her and held out an arm to stop her and barked," You stay right where you are and if you do as much as lay a finger on me, I swear I will shove my foot so far up your-."

"Get her out of my sight until I am ready to sit down and discuss matters with her!" the man snapped.

Tauriel grabbed my arm and I tried wiggling my way out her grip when a guard joined in and latched onto me. I kicked and screamed Bloody Mary all the way to my room where they pushed me back inside and slammed the door.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted with all my might as my fists pounded on the door.

Hot tears strolled down my cheeks but I kept pounding for a few more seconds before collapsing on the floor. I buried my face in my hands and wept.

I, Felicity Vivienne Johanson, swore I would find my way back home.

How little I knew then.

* * *

"Where is that noise coming from?" Legolas asked as he made his way toward Tauriel. Tauriel looked to the stranger's room for a moment when her eyes fell to the ground. Legolas looked at the door and remembered that is where the stranger was put only an hour earlier. Now, she was more awake than ever.

He grew curious.

His feet moved in the direction of the door, Tauriel had decided to let him go inside without a warning.

"If only we left her in the forest," Tauriel sighed to herself.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Feedback is appreciated so let me know what you thought and it's completely to be blunt!**


	2. Well This Isn't Awkward

Not even a couple minutes following my return to the room, there was a knock on the door. I hadn't yet moved from my spot and well, to be honest, I wasn't in any sort of mood to let whoever was at the door inside. There was nothing that made any sense to me and the man I had talked to earlier didn't help much either. Neither did Tauriel with pushing me into the room.

**Bitch**.

Another knock on the door followed and groaning, I helped myself up from the floor and ran a hand through my hair before slowly opening the door. I only opened it to where I could see the man at the door. He looked much like the man from earlier but more youthful and lighter in expression. His long pale blonde hair was pulled back in a half updo from his face. To be blunt, he was attractive. The youthful face screamed pretty boy to me.

He was quiet as his dark blue eyes moved around as to study me. He stayed that way for a good minute or so until I snapped," Are you planning on standing there without even talking to me?"

His eyes darted up to me and made a face at me. My patience was running thin so I closed the door on him when he caught onto the knob and opened it back up to let himself in. I stepped back and looked at him in shock as he turned to me. I wasn't sure what idea he had in his mind, but I came prepared incase it wouldn't end with bad intentions.

Finally, and very unexpectedly, he spoke up," Perhaps a little rude to not invite me inside, yes?"

_What the…holy…oh my...huh?_

I folded my arms and cocked my head to the side. "Oh, and it's not rude to stand and stare at someone in silence?" I shot back. He furrowed his eyesbrows and stepped closer.

"I was waiting for you to greet me," he replied forming a small smile. "You could have greeted first."

"But _I'm_ not the one who knocked on the door," I spat. Rolling my eyes, I walked past Elfy when he asked," What is your name?"

I stopped for a moment and turned around. He stood where he was with curiosity in his eyes. Slowly, I responded," Felicity." I sat down at the edge of the bed and Elfy remarked," I don't believe I have ever heard that name before."

"Well what's your name?" I asked. Elfy stepped closer and said," Legolas Greenleaf. Son of Thranduil."

_Tolkien really knew how to create names. They sound like fucking fairies. _

Legolas questioned," Have you met my father?" I let out a snarky "Ha!" and rolled my eyes. Legolas's face became puzzled.

"If you think I'm rude, maybe you should pay attention as to how your father treats guests, " I retorted. The very thought of him made my skin crawl. His prissy attitude only increased my desire to punch him in his pale Elf face.

"My father is defensive when it comes to strangers," Legolas gently stated. His face turned to slight embarrassment at the mention of it and when I took notice of it, I could see the father-son relationship unfold. I didn't say anything because I didn't feel it was right to nor was I comfortable enough with Legolas to where we could vent to one another.

Legolas then added," He does not want any harm to come to his kingdom."

"Hey, your buddy Tauriel brought me in here," I reminded him. "I was just as scared to be here as he was to have me here."

Without realizing it, I tucked some hair behind my ear and Legolas noted," Your ears." I looked at him when it was then I realized that my ears had become an elf's.

"Your father pointed it out earlier," I sighed.

"Are you from Rivendell?" Legolas asked hopeful.

_What the heck is it with everyone assuming I'm from Rivendell? What is it anyway?_

"Yeah no," I shook my head. "See, this is my problem - I'm not even from Middle Earth. I'm from Utah which is in a place called Earth. Sounds impossible, right? Well it's true. I have absolutely no clue as to how I got here and what happened, but I woke up here and now I don't how I can get back home."

I groaned and fell back on the bed. I leaned up to see what Legolas's reaction was and he didn't show any kind of emotion. He was blank-faced. A pause followed.

"You think I'm a nut case," I assumed. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and remarked," 'A nut case'? What do you mean?"

The lack of knowledge of sayings in Mirkwood is something I still to this day never understood.

"You think I'm crazy," I corrected. Legolas smiled a bit.

"Not necessarily crazy, but perhaps odd," Legolas chuckled.

"Oh honey," I sighed shaking my head," get in the back of the long line of other people who think that."

Legolas laughed at me and then shook his head. He started making his way towards the door when he looked back to me and said the moment before he left," You are an interesting thing."

* * *

About two and a half hours later of pondering what I could do to get back home, Tauriel popped her head in my room.

"King Thranduil would like to word with you," Tauriel announced.

I turned my head to the left and to the right and then looked back at Tauriel, pointing my finger at my chest.

"Conmigo?" I asked her ("With me" in Spanish.) The idea of acting like an ass to her was hard to pass up. Tauriel darted her eyes at me, unamused.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting," Tauriel grumbled. I smirked at her.

"Then perhaps we'll give it some time," I told her.

"**Now**," Tauriel commanded. I put my hands up in defense and walked out of my room.

"I'm walking, I'm walking."

I threw my hands down and followed behind Tauriel back into the room I was in earlier. Thranduil was sitting on his throne, his dark eyes staring me down with hated all over them. His posture was immaculate and he kept still as I drew closer. Legolas stood beside him, standing tall but soft in his emotions.

When I stopped in front of Thranduil, he rose from his throne and looked down upon me.

"There are matters concerning your current living situation," Thranduil began. I rolled my eyes and defended," Which is not my fault, I'd like to point out."

"No one is blaming you," Thranduil said. It was unlike him to say such a thing but I proceeded to let it go. He continued," Because you have the appearance to fit in with the elves and because you have nowhere to go, I will open a room in my kingdom for you to stay in until we figure out your situation."

Although I was caught off guard, I did feel relieved that I wouldn't be thrown out into the middle of who-knows-where in Middle Earth. I wouldn't admit it but I was willing to do whatever it was they wanted me to do in order for me to stay.

"There are, however, conditions that you must agree too," Thranduil added.

_Of course there are._

I sighed," And they are?"

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so excited you all like it and the feedback has been incredibly helpful! You all are amazing!**


	3. Conditions, Conshmishions

"It is coincidental that you inherit elf-like ears as we discovered earlier. That said, in exchange for a place to live until further notice you will become one of us. You shall be taught how to use a bow and arrow and sword in combat as well as ride on moose. Tauriel and Legolas are to train you as they have been trained. They will teach you all there is to know. Now that said, what decision will you make?"

_What…the absolute…hell?_

Thranduil waited for his answer as Tauriel and Legolas, off to the side, looked to me from the corners of their eyes. It reminded me of the first time I was hanging out with a friend of mine and a bunch of hot upperclassmen. Everyone was drinking and looked to me asking why I wasn't. My eyes peered around at everyone else's for a moment and then after a huge pause, I took a huge gulp of the tequila in the red plastic cup. The sour taste going down my throat heated up my body and for a moment I felt sweaty.

You're probably thinking that was the worst analogy ever. Looking back now, it was.

For a moment I felt as though this wasn't an option of mine - this was Thranduil forcing me to do it. I then realized, by looking at the patience in his ice cold eyes, that he really was giving me the choice to accept it. Still, there was no other choice for me. How could I manage and survive out on my own in Middle Earth? I wasn't even into the whole "Lord of the Rings"/"The Hobbit" fandom nor did I remember any of the books or movies. All I remembered was Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, and that freaking ring that caused all that shit to happen.

**What could I do? **

In order to live, I had to be trained to fight in battle? Either option I had I was going to learn to survive, but one option included assistance. Let me be blunt - I wasn't athletic and gym class was always hell for me, the idea of someone getting stabbed or shot made me sick to my stomach, and coordination was a bit of a problem sometimes. Still, it was better than the alternative.

"Fine," I agreed right after taking a deep breath. Thranduil gave a small but mysterious smile as he sat back down in his chair with more grace than anyone I had known.

"That will be all," he concluded. I turned around and made my way back to what would be my new bedroom.

I had quickly closed the door behind me and plopped face front on the bed. With the pillows covering my face, I gave a muffled scream that lasted a good ten seconds. Like clockwork, a knock on the door followed a few seconds after.

"Not _now_," I called back lifting my head from the pillows. "Please, for the love of whoever your God is here, not now."

"It is Legolas. May I come in?"

_Is this kid for real?_

I groaned," Whatever. Just be quick about it and go away."

Legolas entered and closed the door as he made his way over to me. His face was stern but his eyes softened to me. I lied there as he stared at me for a couple seconds. "If you have something to say, do me a favor and say it now," I told him. Legolas's blue eyes hardened up and he snapped," Incase you have forgotten, I am doing you a favor. I am helping you learn to be the best fighter in Middle Earth."

"And right now you're doing a great job," I spat back rolling my eyes. Legolas wasn't having it though. "You are like a child," Legolas retorted stepping forward. "All you have been doing is complaining and ignoring the fact that we took you in rather than leave you out in a world you have no familiarity of."

I could have responded with "You didn't have to", but that would have backfired really quickly. I was smarter than that. Instead I kept quiet as Legolas's eyes peered on me. We remained that way for a few seconds until I propped my head up and asked," Is there something else you'd like to point out or do you enjoy staring at me? If it's option b, perhaps consider taking a picture - it will last you much longer and you can stare at it as you…whatever it is you do."

Legolas didn't get it. _Elves are so clueless. _

"Does my presence bother you?" Legolas asked forming a small smile. My head cocked back a bit and I put on the "derp face" as he stepped closer. I swore to myself that this guy would be the _absolute death_ of me.

"I believe I'm going to sleep," I told him as I stood up and made my way over to the door. I opened it wide for him to see and as I gestured to the hallway, I remarked," Perhaps you should go and do the same. After all, we have a _big_ day tomorrow." Legolas, still smirking, walked by and as he turned to face me one last time, he noted," You will find, Felicity, that elves do not sleep. However, I bid you goodnight."

I closed the door the second he stepped out into the hallway. _You will find, Felicity, that elves do not sleep. _

"Pft, he thought," I mumbled under my breath.

The bastard was right though. I couldn't sleep…**at all**.

* * *

_"Did she really think she could do that?" _

_"It's so pathetic that it's actually sad." _

_"Ooh - here she comes!" _

_"What a stupid little bitch." _

_"Look at her, all caught up in her own goddamn fairytale." _

_They knew I could hear their words as I walked by. I wondered if it was planned as I clutched my binder with an even tighter grip. The cold sweat had just begun to beat. Each pair of eyes and each word coming from their mouthes took my breath away and weakened my every move. _

_There is no worse feeling than the one where you feel it's you against the entire world and everyone only adds to it. _

Since I couldn't sleep, I had stayed up the night trying to find the answer as to how I had gotten here. The only thing that came to mind was that day in school. I knew it wasn't that day though. I knew it couldn't have been because I had signed myself out and went home and cried on the couch.

**What was it then? **

I slipped out of my room as quiet as could be and ventured off around the Mirkwood castle. Needless to say, on my night walk I had found myself impressed by the style these elves had. Every piece was nature-like with tints of gold to show just how fabulous they were.

At one point I stepped outside and looked around from the balcony. For the first time, the night stars became the only familiar thing I had and I held onto them closely. Looking up at them, they shone just as they did back home. Home - how I longed to go back.

I continued my one-woman tour and eventually found myself at the moose and horse stables. Each slept peacefully and quietly in their little dens.

Except one horse.

He was fully-grown and stood eagerly at in stable. His eyes fixated on me and mine on his. I went over, reached out, and began to pet him. Man, did he love it. I wasn't a huge fan of horses nor did I ever get into riding them, but there was something different with this one.

"You're not so bad," I told him. He moved his head as long as my hands were on his mouth. I smiled and asked," What's your name?" I tried looking around for a sign or certificate stating the horse's name and their owner, but I could find neither.

"In that case, you're mine," I declared to him. "This means I have to give you a name. Hm…decisions, decisions. You know I've never named a horse before let alone had one. Then again, there's always a first for everything. Learned that today. Ok, your name will be…Oliver! Yes, Oliver! What do you think."

He neighed.

"And the neigh has it! Well I'm glad you like it and I'm certainly glad you are friendly and actually like me. I don't think the elves here like me very much. Maybe I was too much of a jerk and that set them off…but what was I supposed to do? Say 'Oh, you're strangers who saved me! Let's be bf's!'? I can't even remember how I got here. Let alone why I am here. Now the only way to live is to be like one of them and no offense but, I'd rather take Gold Digger 101 with Kim Kardashian - at least that wouldn't hold a certainy of possibly being killed."

Oliver neighed again.

"I've got to make the best of this, Oliver. If I want to live I have to sacrifice. Believe me, I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

**I apologize for the late update but THANK YOU all so very much for the amazing reviews! These past couple weeks have been a living hell and thankful for each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review/favorite my story! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	4. Let's Get Down to Business

I have absolutely no clue how it happened, but literally overnight without feeling anything, my hair went from resting at my mid-chest to my lower abs. Although it freaked me out for a moment, I then relished the fact that I had mermaid hair and could do all those cool hair styles from Tumblr and Pinterest. I began to think that maybe transforming into an elf wouldn't be so bad after all.

Tauriel proved me wrong on the first day of my first combat lesson.

I met her on the private training field at the crack of dawn. She looked at me for a moment and then proceeded to note," You don't have any armor on, I see."  
She excused herself for a moment and returned with armor plates in her hands. She gave them to me and instructed," Put them on and be quick about it."

"Aye, aye," I saluted her. She rolled her eyes and I turned around and strapped on the armor plate to my chest. I turned back around and Tauriel handed me a sword. The moment I grabbed onto the leather handle, the heavy piece of metal charged my arm down to the ground, causing me to stumble a bit.

_These things are heavy as crap! How do they make it look easy on Game of Thrones?_

"Let's start with form," Tauriel sighed giving me a look. She took her left leg and stepped back with it as her right leg was out and her knee was bent. As if she was a batter in baseball, she took her sword all the way back and swung it low as the tip of the blade went to charge at me. Out of impulse, I lifted my sword and swung mine back (much like a pansy) and the metal clung together. Tauriel's brown eyes widened as she stepped back quickly and I remained still in utter shock at what I had done.

"Perhaps blocking won't be an issue for you at all," Tauriel (surprisingly) marveled. She gave me an approving smile and then added," Now try swinging with form."

I stepped back with my right leg. "No, use your left one," Tauriel corrected me. I nodded and switched my legs. My right legs out in front and knee was bent. "Now draw back your sword and swing," Tauriel directed. My hands clutching the sword tightly, I drew it back. I lowered my stance and when I went to swing I overdid the swing and the sword slipped out of my hands and fell to the ground.

I could tell from the look on Tauriel's face that she was holding back from laughter. "I...uh...I can expain-uh...uh..," I stumbled. This was clearly going nowhere and it was only day one.

**#Thatawkwardmomentwhen...**

"Try again," Tauriel said with a nod. I picked up my sword, fixed my stance, and tried it again. Although the sword was still in my hands my overall swing looked like a crappy imitation of Tiger Woods swinging a golf club. Not that I was good at golf either.

Needless to say, it was going to be a long, long, long first day.

* * *

"To be quite honest, you are not capable on the battlefield nor will you ever be," Tauriel snidely remarked while I panted like a dog from exhaustion. We had been at this swordfighting, combat thingy for well passed two and a half freaking hours. Yet in the end, I failed miserably.

"Well...excuse me...for not being trained...to...kill...at birth," I breathed out. My knees gave out and fell to the ground. I dropped the sword in my hand and instead clutched onto the soft grass.

I had never been so thankful for grass in my entire life.

"Perhaps if you had actually put fourth the effort you might have actually succeeded," Tauriel commented. My eyes looked up to her and I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't have the energy or patience for her. I was also in secret denial of how right she was.

"Look I never said I was capable," I retorted finally catching my breath. Tauriel scoffed and nodded. "You can give yourself every excuse in the book but it will not change the fact that you aren't trying any harder than you should," Tauriel stated.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. I got back on my feet and watched Tauriel walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" I called out. She turned her head and sassed," I am done for today. Go be someone else's responsibility."

_Oh no she didn't. Oh hell to the no._

"If this was a fanfiction, I'd be the Mary Sue everyone hates," I mumbled aloud to myself.

"I beg your pardon?"

Whipping around, I had realized Legolas was behind me. He had a small smile on his face as if to say he was amused by something. Probably amused by me talking to myself. _  
_

"Do you have this thing where you like to jump up on me when I least expect it?" I asked. Legolas cocked his head back and his smile was gone. "I am not sure what you mean," he replied completely oblivous.

I waved him off. "Forget it."

"I was watching you during your lesson and she is right. You need to put in effort," Legolas said. There wasn't enough patience in the world for me to even respond so I turned around and started off.

"Where are you going?" Legolas called after me.

"Hopefully Narnia because I am sick and tired of Middle fucking Earth!"

In actuality, I had gone back to the stables where my boy-er, horse-Oliver was. So far I had found someone that didn't bother me. Upon arriving, no one was around and Oliver was in his little horse stable. I let myself in and began stroking him.

"Not going to lie, I kind envy you right now," I told him. "Then again they're right. God, I hate knowing it but it's true. But,I mean, hey, I wasn't raised in a world where you learned these things as a child because these things were in movies and books. It was supposed to be make believe. All of it."

Oliver neighed and I found a brush nearby and began brushing him. I continued on," You know, if I just stopped acting like a brat and making excuses for myself, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. It's just I can't take this all seriously because this isn't supposed to happen and I don't have even a clue why it did or how it did."

A certain tingling in my eyes started off tears as my face burned. I sighed," It just scares me."

The brush slipped from my hands and I clutched onto Oliver's mane. Oliver kept quiet and still until he moved his head as if to snuggle with mine. I chuckled a bit and my hands moved to his face. The tears kept going but there was comfort that I had appreciated.

"So this is where you wandered off to," Legolas said appearing from who knows where. He looked at my face and my hands let go of Oliver and immediately went to my face to start wiping the tears away.

"Um...did you need something?" I asked trying to pull myself together. Legolas kept a blank face and replied," I have to show you how to use a bow and arrow."

_Oh joy._

"Yeah ok," I nodded as I gave Oliver a couple more pets before letting myself out of the stable.I looked up at Legolas who had been staring at for me some time.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head and responded," Let's just go. Please."

* * *

"In archery, you have to always remember that your goal is to get the arrow on the target," Legolas said handing me the bow. "For now, you have actual targets but in war, you'll have enemies."

"So for now, pretend that the middle circle is my enemy?" I asked.

"If you prefer to look at it that way," Legolas chuckled. He handed me an arrow and directed," Now hold the curve of the bow with your right hand. Use your left hand to put the arrow beside the bow and press it close by as your thumb on your right hand holds the top of the arrow and your left it draws it back."

As I drew it back, Legolas added," Take a moment and stare at the target. When you are ready, let go."

My eyes stayed fixated on the middle dot. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi...," I counted. I let go and the arrow landed not on the middle, but on the line just before it.

"Close, but...," Legolas began as he handed me another arrow. This time, his body was closer to mine and his finger led mine to position. I would be lying if I didn't say that it wasn't awkward at first. Legolas's chest was pressed to my back and I could feel his breath from the back of my head.

For the strangest reason, a light tingling shot in my arms and hands and chest. I kept my eyes on the target but still felt the distraction of Legolas.

We let go and, what would you know it, the arrow landed perfectly in the middle.

My jaw dropped, I turned to Legolas who smiled at me. "How...what...". I couldn't find the words.

"That was all you," Legolas chuckled. "You see, effort."

_You see, you had to press up next to me for me to get the target. You see?_

_"_Legolas, your father wishes to speak with you," one of the elves declared, completely ruining the moment. Legolas looked to me but I assured," You should go before your father throws a fit."

Legolas smiled and headed off. I watched him walk away with a smile on my face before returning back to my stance. I picked up an arrow, positioned my hands, and when I let go it aimed perfectly on to the middle.

_"I can roll with this," I smirked to myself._

* * *

**Thank you guys again for reviewing/following/favoriting/etc.! I hope you all had an awesome holiday!**

**OMG GUYS! HOBBIT COMES BACK OUT IN TWO WEEKS! I'M GONNA DIE!**

**I probably will try to catch it before Christmas because I told my dad on Christmas Day, he, my brother, and I would see it since that's how it was last year and because it was my dad who took my brother and I to see every single "Lord of the Rings" movie and it's because of him that these stories hold a special place in my heart.**

**Let me know what you're excited about in the comments! I'm excited to see my husband Aidan Turner (aka Kili) and my first LOTR husband "Legolas" and I'm excited for my main husband Benedict Cumberbatch as "Smaug"! I'm also really excited for Laketown!**

**Thank you all again!**


	5. Nighttime Walk

First day of training came to an end and the nighttime (thank god) rolled in. I took it upon myself to go on another night walk around the Mirkwood Kingdom and visit Oliver in the stables later on.

I left my room with a velvet emerald green cloak given to me by Thranduil's elven maids or ladies-in-waiting or whatever they're called. I pulled up the hood as I quietly exited the castle and started off toward the wing where the elven army's weapons and other supplies were kept.

Surprisingly, there were no guards or night watchmen on duty in the section I wandered. _Maybe they're mostly kept in front of the castle rather than the back_, I thought to myself._ It's not as if this area could be spotted by enemies outside, right? _

The entrance to the wing came into sight and I was lucky enough to where the doors weren't locked. I was able to sneak right in without a single notice. Even if the door creaked a little.

It wasn't that loud. Really.

Dim lighting gave off a bronze tone to the room and the left wall stored swords of all types and sizes in an orderly fashion while the right wall stored arrows with bows and other miscellaneous weapons I couldn't identify. Pulling down my hood, my feet slowly headed straight on as my eyes went from wall-to-wall. _They don't mess around, do they? _I thought to myself.

"You like what you see, yes?" a voice cut in. My head whipped and behind me was Legolas with the inevitable "I've caught you" smile. His hands were behind as he made his way towards me before stopping beside me.

"Have you been following me?" I asked cocking my head back and furrowing my eyebrows.

"My father has made it clear to me that I am to keep an eye on you." I shook my head and gave Legolas a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I soo believe that."

"Have I given you any reason to not believe me, Felicity?"

"Haven't you heard of sarcasm, Legolas?"

Legolas didn't respond, but smiled at me and looked toward the wall the held all the different swords. " I remember coming in here as a young boy and I couldn't wait until I was old enough to know how to fight using a sword," Legolas told me as he walked over to the wall. He picked up one of the sword and lifted it from the stand. It was long and thin with leaf-like pattern engraved on the blade.

"How old were you? When you learned all this stuff?" I asked him my head cocking to the side. Legolas's head turned back to look at me. "I am afraid I cannot recall my exact age," he replied apologetically. "I was fairly young though."

Legolas put the sword back and then faced me again. "Let us go for a walk," he suggested hopeful. I simlply nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

He held the door out for me as we made our way out. "Thanks," I chuckled as I walked passed him. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and walked beside me.

Our walk was silent for a good while. I would pull my cloak closer to myself and fold my arms across my stomach at times and each time I could feel his eyes watch me with fascination, almost as if he were observing me.

"You will get better," Legolas spoke up at one point. Taken back, my eyes fixed on him and I asked," I'm sorry?"

"With your combat skills," Legolas explained. "You will improve your combat skills. It just takes time and effort into your lessons. Effort from you, of course."

"I appreciate that," I told him as my cheeks warmed up. "Thank you."

My eyes looked to the ground as we walked on. It was habit of mine that I could never seem to shake off, no matter how hard I tried. Legolas noticed right away.

"You're acting strange," Legolas noted. "Quieter than usual and much more softer looking. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said with a shrug. "I'm just not used to living this elven life, you know? I've never been one to adapt to changes very well."

"So you've demonstrated," Legolas chuckled, referring to the past day. I laughed and Legolas continued," It won't be long until you will find yourself at home here. You are starting to fit in some."

Fit in. What exactly did it mean to "fit in"? It was never clear to me how someone could fit in somewhere. Especially someone like me. Someone who felt they didn't even fit in their own life. Someone who never where they actually belonged because every place they've been, people have given them reasons as to why they don't "fit in".

"Thank you for having patience with me today," I said changing the subject. "I know I've been a pain in the ass and I appreciate your help." Legolas stopped in front of me and said," There is no need to thank me and I am not trying to be patient with you. Please know that."

_If this is a dream, I will kill somebody. I will. _

"Let's move along to the stables, shall we?" Legolas asked. I smiled and we linked our arms together as we moved along.

Answer me this- When you link arms with someone have you ever gotten the feeling that for some reason, it's a perfect fit? Like the both of you arms were meant to be together that way?

Oh shit. I hate when I get all Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not only the delay, but for the short chapter! School has decided to be the absolute death of me and teachers have been like "Oh instead of giving you exam review, we're going to blow up last minute assignments in your face." Luckily because of Senior priviledges, Seniors passing their classes are exempt from exams. **

**Which means for me, I start my vacation early and I get break from that hell hole known as high school!**

**"Desolaton of Smaug" comes out this Thursday and I'm so excited but I'm sad because I can't go to the midnight showing because I'm missing a week from school in January and now I can't see the movie until Christmas and everyone else and their mother is going to see it. **

**And now I'm starting to worry that girls from my school will no start drooling over Fili and Kili. So just in case, I'd like to let all the bitches at my school: **

**Touch my man Kili, *clap* I *clap* will *clap* kill *clap* you *clap*.**

**LOL, I'm just kidding. (Not really, but...)**

**Anyway, I hope those of who you are going to see it enjoy it! Have fun and secure your ovaries before you go! **

**Thank you guys for the reviews/follows/favorites! It's been a shit couple of weeks and it's because of all of you that I manage to get a smile on my face. Love you all!**


	6. Expect the Unexpected

Around the crack of dawn, I was already at the training field where I met Tauriel for sword fighting training the day before. I figured that doing a quick review of what I learned would hopefully improve what was to come later.

First, I started out with making sure my positioning was correct. It took me a good five minutes or so until I knew where which leg went where and that my balance was in tip-top shape. It took awhile, but I managed.

With position in check, I practice my swings with the same exact sword I had from yesterday. They start off weak - very amateur. It's not like you can perfect these things overnight. I've always been one to have to work at something in order to even be considered "moderate" at something.

It took me a good hour to reach borderline "moderate" at sword fighting.

"I see you've been practicing," a voice called out to me. I looked up as Tauriel made her way over with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and disbelief written in her face.

_That's right biyatch. Caught you off guard. You thought I would give up but you are sooooo mistaken. Just wait until I kick your elf ass with my sweet moves. Erm…wait a minute. I still suck at __sword fighting. Nevermind. I lied. Sorry. _

_Dammit Felicity._

"Why not?" I shrugged, pretending like it wasn't that huge of a deal. "I mean, it saves you time from having to review what we did yesterday. I'm ready. I'm ready to move. Let's go!"

Tauriel rolled her eyes. Within a split second, my body was in position and ready. Thoughts ran in my head - reminders of yesterday's lessons, inspiring lyrics, blah, blah, blah. Silence followed. It was now Tauriel and I and the tension began.

No warning came when Tauriel swung her sword with all her elf might. Immediately, my sword dashed in front of me, the pieces of metal clinging together. I stepped forward with my grip tightening onto the sword. Tauriel drew her sword back and went to charge again, but my sword pushed back onto hers.

As a bonus, I lifted my leg and kicked her abdomen as she fell back onto the grass. My celebration was short-lived, however, when she rolled back up and went to charge when I stepped off to the side and drew down my sword on top of hers.

Just as I was about to win, the sword slipped from my hands.

"Is this a joke?!" I burst out in absolutely fury. I was so close to beating Tauriel. So close. Of course my daily "dumb-ass moment" had to happen then. My body stiffened and the only thing I wanted to do was scream until a gentle and almost too-friendly cry of laughter prevented me from doing so.

It was Tauriel, little miss "tough-as-nails-".

"Yeah, great," I scoffed throwing my arms up in the air. "Just continue laughing. Let's make this even worse."

"My apologies," Tauriel continued laughing. She cleared her throat, but kept an upbeat smile plastered on her face. "You were doing very well. I was impressed."

_Wait, hold up. Did she actually say I impressed her? So she's not a stuck-up bitch? I don't get this. This is…no…no, I don't understand. _

Scrambling to find a decent response, I managed to squeak out,"Oh…um…thanks?"

"Perhaps I owe you an apology for my words yesterday."

My chest and shoulders became heavy the instant those words came from her mouth. My throat tightened and a splash of weakness came over me. Suddenly I didn't feel the need to rub it into her face.

"No…no, you don't," I respond as my head shook. "No, you were absolutely right to say what you said yesterday. Look, I wasn't putting any effort into yesterday's lessons and yeah, ever since I've been here I've taken everything like's it some kind of joke. I'm not very good at showing appreciation so I can't help you there, but-."

Tauriel raised her hand, signaling me that I was done. My mouth shut and I gave a nod.

"Fair enough," I said. "I need to learn to shut my mouth."

Picking up my sword, Tauriel insisted," You have no reason to explain yourself or your actions. I understand where it all comes from." She handed me my sword and gave me a small smile. "Not all of us can be so kind-hearted all the time."

Unexpectedly, I smiled back at her. Tauriel and I were bonding - I mean, actually bonding one on one. The odd part was that I found myself enjoying this.

"Be careful when you kick enemies in battle," Tauriel noted to me. I noticed the smile fell off her face the moment she had said that. She added," It can cost you your life."

Her brown eyes lowered in an expression I knew all too well. Pain.

Tauriel began with," My mother-," before cutting herself off. I stepped closer to her.

"Your mother what?" I asked. Tauriel exhaled, looking me dead in the eye before saying," My mother was killed by an orc that way. She was trying to defend my father but it was too late. Moments later, the orc took my father down too."

Everything made sense to me. Tauriel's attitude on sword fighting, her (slight) lack of sympathy- all of it somehow connected back to losing her parents. Maybe it was out of sympathy or probably just guilt, but I wanted to take back every rude thing I had ever done to her.

"Tauriel I-."

"You are forgiven."

"But-."

"I said, you are forgiven. There's no need to take anything back."

"I was only going to say that they should be proud of you." Tauriel's face lightened softly and a grin fell back onto her face.

Of course then she charged at me with her sword and lessons continued on from there.

* * *

"They should fit you nicely," the elven maid lady remarked as her arms reach out and handed me the pile of neatly folded clothes. My body jolted down a bit the moment the pile landed onto my palms.

_Are there twenty pound weights hidden in here somewhere?_

"You will find the bathing area down the hall and on your second left," she added.

I thanked her before closing the door with my foot. I set the pile of clothes down on my bed and sighed.

_They could have at least told me in a nicer and possibly more upfront way that my skinny jeans, blouse, and boots didn't fit their __dress code. I suppose on Wednesdays they wear pink and ban sweatpants on Monday. _

I picked out a couple pieces of clothing before heading to wherever it was they bathed or showered. Sure enough down the hall and on the second left was where the room was. The bathing room confused me. It wasn't even a room - it was an outdoor pool. Needless to say, I did a quick check to ensure myself that no one was around and then proceeded to strip down and get into the water.

As I let the water clean off my body I couldn't help but feel at peace for once. The silence and being by myself had taken a good amount of stress off of me. For a moment, I couldn't even remember where I was.

Or hear the sound of the door opening.

A voice asked "Is anyone in here or-."

I opened my eyes to see him standing there and I let out a quick scream before ducking underwater so he wouldn't see anything. Yes readers, Legolas saw me bathing.

The fan girls' fantasy lived for a good five seconds.

A moment after the door slammed shut, I had felt so embarrassed and awkward I ducked back down underwater since I didn't have a hole to crawl into and die. I remembered that earlier, Legolas had said he would meet me at my room for another night walk.

"Sweet Jesus," I grumbled.

* * *

Night fell once again and as I slipped out of my room, Legolas popped up with a smile on his face that clearly showed he was trying to cover up from earlier. He wasn't going to get away with it.

"Evening Lady Felicity-."

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

Legolas's face burned up and pink was showing up in his cheeks. "Allow me to apologize for barging in," he excused himself. My smile got bigger and I rolled my eyes.

Taking his hand, I chuckled," Let's go Prince Charming."

* * *

**I know, I know, I know I suck at updating. I had some unexpected drama occur that had to be handled and is now at ease. Also, TWO MORE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL! I have a full day tomorrow and then on Thursday I only have first and second block and then I AM DONE! Halfway to graduation :D**

**OOOOHHHHHHHH, I'M HALFWAY THERE! OOOHH, LIVING ON A PRAYER! **

**On a random note, I was driving to the supermarket on Sunday and this song I used to love when I was younger came on and I was listening to it and it helped me come up with future chapters for this story. The song is called "Hemorraghe (In My Hands)" by Fuel if you guys want to check it out :)**

**If you guys saw "Desolation of Smaug" I envy you because I won't be seeing it until Christmas Day D: Maybe earlier...fingers crossed X. **

**I hope you guys are excited for Christmas! I wanna know, what are your Christmas wishes? Comment letting me know! **

**My Christmas wish is to take over the world with Benedict Cumberbatch, Aidan Turner, Martin Freeman, Dean O'Gorman, Richard Armitage, Orlando Bloom, and Ian McKellan. Maybe David Tennant. **

**Just kidding...not really. **

**Actually my Christmas wish is to get accepted into the colleges I have applied to and to start taking better care of myself internally and externally. **

**Thank you guys for all your support and love to this story! You all are the best and I send out hugs to each and every one of you! **


	7. Romancein the Woods?

"Wait, Legolas, what are you-?"

Legolas cut me off by guiding Oliver out of the stables by the reign. My eyes widened upon realizing what it was Legolas had in mind for tonight. He pulled up himself onto Oliver and then turned around to offer his hand to me.

"Do not tell me you are afraid," Legolas challenged with a playful smirk splashed across his face. I cocked my head back and shot back," Excuse me?"

"Are you getting on or not?"

"Why don't you ask me nicely?"

Legolas, aggravated, sighed before asking," Would you please take my hand, Lady Felicity, so we can go for a ride?"

I could feel a large smile coming onto my face as my hands clasped onto his. My body plopped onto Oliver's back and Legolas turned his head back to me and said," Perhaps you would be more secure if you held onto me."

_This guy is just asking for a teasing. _

"Like this?" I asked, snaking my arms around his waist and giving him a quick squeeze. He flinched and I giggled," Couldn't resist. Sorry."

"You will pay for that," Legolas warned.

"Try me, Princey."

Legolas whipped the reigns and Oliver's legs went from zero to a hundred miles per hour. My arms squeezed Legolas again, only this time it was because I feared of falling off. Before we knew it, the Mirkwood castle was nothing more than a mere image in the distance with faded clouds around it.

_I am considering this a first date whether he likes it or not. There's this romantic vibe about this little night adventure. __Kinda "Aladdin"-ish the more I think I about it. 'I can show you Middle Earth; Shinning, simmering, splendid; Tell me-'._

My thoughts were cut off when it dawned on me that Oliver was trotting us into what appeared to be the woods. Maybe it was the unusual and dreary grey tone or the incredible mass of fog wrapping around the strange curves of the tree's branches and trunks, but I was convinced that something was not exactly normal about it.

Then again, what in Middle Earth is normal? Am I right?

A crisp, syrup-like scent coated the environment with touches of humidity. Worries about my hair reacting to the humidity ran through my head. I prayed that when Legolas would turn around to look at me that I didn't have the "Marge Simpson-meets-Amy Winehouse" hairstyle.

_For a first date, this is the least romantic and the most awkward by far._

After what felt like several minutes of riding, we came to a complete stop in some empty area of the forest. Fortunately the area wasn't as daunting and creepy like the other parts of the woods. The moonlight cast soft, welcoming rays and there was no awful stench. Legolas jumped off Oliver and took my hand to help me down. He grabbed ahold Oliver's reign and tied it to a tree.

"What exactly have you planned?" I slowly asked him. "It's just…I don't know, these woods give me a creepy vibe."

"Have no fear, Lady Felicity," Legolas assured me with a smile as he extended his arm out to me. "I know these woods well enough to know where we are going. You must trust me."

My eyes lowered to his hand. I watched as mine reached out and our hands intertwined in slow motion. In a matter of seconds my chest and throat were wrapped by a heavy feeling. Legolas and I began walking with him leading me around.

Subtle noises popped from various areas of the forest but none came across as dangerous. This urgency sense of wanting to lie my head on Legolas's shoulder drove me crazy. As I drew closer and closer next to him, I couldn't bring myself to fulfill my desire out of fear. _Would he mind if I did? Will he snap at me?_ It was a series of unexplainable questions.

"Here we are," Legolas stated as his feet stopped. I moved up from behind and stood next to him as our eyes fell on a breath-taking view of the distant mountains surrounding the kingdom that was Mirkwood.

"Wow...oh my...this is...". I couldn't find the right words to describe it. Legolas's eyes looked onto me as he laughed in amusement at my fumbling.

"Sometimes when I come to this spot, I am reminded of how fortunate I am to have been born into a kingdom surrounded by the beauty of the woods," Legolas told me as he looked out with a smile. "I cannot imagine myself living elsewhere."

"You're lucky to think that way," I commented as my hand slipped from his and folded with my other one across my chest. "You're lucky to even call this home."

"Do you miss your home?" Legolas asked his head moving to face me.

My shoulders shrugged and I admitted," Sometimes. I mean...well, it's hard to talk about."

"We don't have to if you are uncomfortable," Legolas said in guilty tone. "I am sorry for asking."

"Don't be," I chuckled. "You didn't mean any harm by asking a simple question."

A silence fell between us for a minute until Legolas spoke up," As much as I am grateful to and appreciate where it is I come from, there are times when it is difficult to love."

I looked at him, asking,"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one my father," Legolas began with a soft sigh. His eyes turned to mine and he continued," I respect and love my father very much as both a king and father;however he does not seem to realize that he looks down on me and treats me as if I cannot exceed his expectations of me."

His eyes lowered to the ground, leading me to believe that this was an issue he carried with him upon his shoulders. I waited in silence for him to tell me more about what he had said only because this was a side of him I was fascinated by. He didn't though, so I knew it was time for my input.

"That makes two of us," I agreed softly. Legolas had heard me because he turned to me and smiled.

"Your parents as well?"

"Many times. It was worse when I did something bad and no matter how many times I told them I was sorry, they'd never forgive me until a week later."

The thought of my parents and their wondering of where I went played out in my mind. It was strange being so far away from them and homesickness was beginning to kick in.

"Is there anyone else?" Legolas asked.

"Plenty."

"Who are they?"

"People who decided they didn't want to be a part of my life."

I had to look away from Legolas to keep him from seeing me start tearing up. I luckily pulled myself together and managed to keep them back.

"You do not have to worry about those people any longer. You're away from them now," Legolas coaxed as his hand rubbed my back. I smiled and moved my eyes to Legolas. He smiled at me before looking off into the distnce again.

"I hear you did well with Tauriel this morning," Legolas changed the subject.

"You heard right."

"Tauriel is excellent when it comes to swords and bows and arrows. I find mysef amazed when I'm fighting beside her. I have known her since we were younger so she has always been dear to me."

Between his speech, the twinkle his blue eyes, and his smile, our "first date" went in up in flames. My throat tightened, becoming difficult to swallow and my stomach dropped.

"Awww," I blurted out with a perfect fake smile. _W__ay to ruin the mood. Motherfucker._

In that moment, the first date came to abrupt end.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!**

**I wish you all a wonderful and safe Christmas. Hugs for all of you because you all are freaking amazing people and I'm having an Oprah moment and feel the need to just be like "YOU GET A CAR AND YOU GET A CAR! EVERYONE GETS A CAR!" **

**Oh, so finally, after months of being deprived and gathering up my ovaries, I FINALLY SAW DESOLATION OF SMAUG YESTERDAY. **

**I. FUCKING. LOVED. IT!**

**Beyond incredible. Just...UGH! Not gonna lie though, I couldn't do the scene with the Necromancers. I am deathly terrified of spiders and not even the idea that Benedict Cumberbatch was the voice for them made it any better. How I survived, God only knows. **

**I may or may not post some more thoughts on Tumblr about other things in the movie (one of which involving my baby Kili) but either way I shall let you all know. **

**Oh and to see Legolas back on screen, man, that took me back to the good ol' days of being six years old and fangirling hardcore over Orlando Bloom. That man will never age. **

**Maybe this time I have a chance of marrying him...I'm not sure. At least I'm legal this time. **

**Anyway, I love you all so very much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows and just making this story fun! Get ready for some drama that's about to come up because they may answer some questions. **

**Have a merry Christmas!**


	8. Adapting

Days passed one right after the other and it had become very clear to me that I was to call Middle Earth "home". Everyday consisted of training and transforming into not just a convincing looking elven woman, but one of Thrandruil's elven warriors. Suddenly I found myself losing each piece of individuality that was left of me. Looking in the mirror wasn't the same anymore. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw myself and not "one of Thrandruil's".

Nothing is as worse as being chained to a label.

Legolas and I continued our night rituals, despite the fact I still hadn't gotten over the night he told me of his affections for Tauriel. Even telling you this makes me want to punch the crap out of something. Needless to say, I'd nod my head and listen (against my own will) to his schmoozing over the she-elf and each time this happened I could feel my self-esteem hitting an all-time low.

Cliché much? Abso-fucking-lutely.

Oddly enough I didn't harbor any resent toward Tauriel about it. She didn't seem as fond of Legolas as he was of her. Tauriel and Legolas had grown up together which meant Legolas was "friend-zoned" since day one. Although she was aware of his affections, Tauriel had told me that she wasn't one to give herself away to an elf boy because it was customary or part of elven tradition.

"Besides," Tauriel sighed as she and I left the training field after practice one day," I do not think I am one to ever fall in love."

"Never say never," I told her with shrug. She shot me a strange look.

"I did not say 'never' at all."

"Quickly changing the subject, where's Thrandruil been?" I brought up as we put the swords back in the weapons room.

"I believe Thrandruil mentioned that he had to visit his friend Elrond in Rivendell," Tauriel answered as she took the sword from my hands and set it back to it's place. "He should be back any day now."

"Must be nice to be king. You get to take off whenever and wherever you want, you live in absolute luxury-."

"Carry the responsibilities of your men and people on your shoulders everyday and protect your kingdom from enemies who want your power and will kill you for it," Tauriel cut me off. I stepped back and put my hands up.

"Right," I sighed.

Tauriel shook her head and remarked," You have so much to learn Felicity. So much."

All I could do was nod in agreement. I mean, she was right.

Moments after Tauriel and I stepped out of the weapons room, Legolas appeared out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ! Legolas, stop doing that!" I exclaimed. Legolas shot me a puppy-eyed expression and said," My apologies Lady Felicity. I do not intend on frightening you."

"Oh, alright. I forgive you," I teased him with a smirk. Legolas smiled back and looked to Tauriel.

"If you don't mind, Lady Felicity, I must have a word with Tauriel," Legolas said keeping his eyes on the auburn-haired elf.

_Why don't you just take her sword and stab me in the eyes and chest instead? _

"Surely Felicity can stay," Tauriel stepped in, looking at me as if to say "Do-not-go-anywhere-and-leave-me-alone-with-Romeo" with her golden eyes.

"These are private matters concerning my father," Legolas assured Tauriel, still looking at her.

_Well fuck you too, Legolas._

"I'm gonna take a nap," I said as my feet started hurrying away from them. "You kids have fun."

All I knew was that I had to get out of there before certain parts of myself would get the best of me.

* * *

I had found myself quite adapted to my room to where it became my favorite place to stay. The elven handmaidens would lecture me for staying in bed during my free time but they weren't aware of how comfy it was to be wrapped burrito-style in my duvet cover. Some days I debated skipping lessons to lie that way all day. There were days that I missed having a simple "lazy day". I missed my sweatpants, hoodie, Nutella container on the night table with Arizona tea, and a good show on my laptop. Preferably "Modern Family" or "Sherlock".

Now I had to wear a fucking night gown/maxi dress and suffer without my Nutella, my Arizona tea, and my "Modern Family" and "Sherlock".

The duvet cover warmed me up as I pulled them closer to my body. Since there was no way I could listen to my music, I sang to keep myself occupied. This day, my setlist included "April She Will Come" by Simon and Garfunkel, "Drops of Jupiter" by Train, "Emergency" by Paramore, and "The One that Got Away" by Katy Perry.

Sometimes I wondered if I could heard outside the room, but so far no complaints were made.

I was in the middle of wrapping up my personal jam session with Carol King's "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" when a knock on the door cut me off at the second verse. I lifted the covers and grumbled," Everyone's a critic."

Legolas stood outside.

"Why are you wearing your night gown?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "Because I felt like it. What's up?"

"Are we still taking a walk this evening?"

"I believe so."

"That's good. I have something I must tell you."

_What, you're gonna pop the question to Tauriel and then have ten million of her babies? _

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"No. It must be revealed later."

I nodded my head and began closing the door. "I'll see you then," I told him.

The door finally closed and I pressed my back to the door surface, sliding down to plop onto the floor. Curiosity began killing me as to what Legolas had to tell me. Not to mention, what he had to discuss with Tauriel privately.

See, this is why I don't like having crushes. Crushes kill. Crushes are the reason behind madness. Cupid is part of the illuminati, I swear to God.

"If I were a boooooy, even just for a daaaaay."

* * *

Hours later, Tauriel barged into my room without warning. She slammed the door behind her and rushed to me. Her eyes directed me as if matters were becoming serious.

"You must get dressed now," she told me as she rummaged through the pile of clothes I had on a table. She picked out a dark green gown with silver vine-like designs at the bottom skirt and bodice of the gown. I shot Tauriel a look.

"Are we going on a trip?" I asked.

"Thranduil has returned with important company. You are to look as presentable as possible."

"Who are they?"

"Him. King Elrond of Rivendell."

* * *

**This was the most awkward chapter I have written in this series, but it WILL make sense in the next two chapters coming out shortly! **

**Thank you guys for your generous reviews, follows, and favorites! You all have no idea how much each of you mean to me and how much you guys make my day. Love you all!**


	9. A Visit from Elrond

I followed Tauriel into the dining room where Thranduil sat in his flashy, "I'm-your-king-bitch" chair at the end of the long wooden, vine-covered table. In the chair beside him was a man with long, straight dark hair and a serious expression. I assumed it was Elrond. If Elrond and Thranduil lived in my world, I'm fairly certain they'd be the poster children/Tumblr site models for perfect hair. Even I envied their hair.

Thranduil noticed my appearance and stood up. He gestured to me. "This, Lord Elrond, is the young lady I have told you about," he stated darting his eyes towards at the last part of his sentence. Elrond stood up and bowed his head.

"Felicity, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Thranduil introduced.

Like my mother taught me, I held out my hand for a shake. Elrond just stared at it as if it were an…well…an "it". I lowered my hand and just nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted.

We all sat down when I asked," Are Legolas and Tauriel joining us or…?"

"Later they shall," Thranduil responded holding his hand up to me as if he were silencing me. Part of me was largely tempted to give him the "squid hands" but I refrained due to important company at the table.

"Thranduil tells me you were found in the woods and you claim to not be from Middle Earth," Elrond spoke up, leaning in. "Is this true?"

_Oh, great. I landed on Judge Judy: Middle Earth Edition._

"Yes your honor-I mean, lord." _You are an idiot Felicity, you know that? _

Elrond looked to Thranduil and asked," And it was also mentioned that you have no knowledge of how it is you were brought here?"

"Yes, sir," I responded.

"Can you tell me, do you remember the last thing you did before you woke up here?" Elrond asked.

I sat still, tilting my head as I tried to remember. Somehow, I couldn't remember exactly what it was I had done before I arrived here but I remembered one event that in the moment it first appeared in my head, chills ran through my arms.

"The last thing I remember was running out of school," I answered as I lifted up to look at Elrond. "All the kids there were saying horrible things to me and I ran to go home. I remember getting home, which I suppose counts as actually the last thing I remember, but that's all I know."

Elrond listened, keeping his body still and his eyes locked on me. I could feel him processing my answer through his head and to be honest, I was a bit terrified by it. I stayed calm, however, yet I wasn't exactly comfortable with his eyes on me.

Silence followed and lasted a good while. Thranduil and I awaited for Elrond to speak when suddenly, a rush of anxiety hit me and I wanted to shake the words out of him.

He leaned over and whispered to Thranduil. _I like whispering too, Elrond. Perhaps you'd like to share with me what you just said to Blondie so we can ease this heart attack I'm about to have. _

Thranduil gave a little nod and his eyes shot to me. "Felicity, you are excused outside this room until notice will be given to you," Thranduil instructed me.

_Fuck. _

I sat up, nodding at the two of them, before hurrying out of the room. I found Legolas standing there, waiting for me. I closed the door behind myself as Legolas asked," Is everything alright?"

"I…I don't know," I replied. "First Elrond asked me about the last thing I remembered before coming here and then there was silence and then he whispered in Thranduil's ear and then I was banned from the room."

Legolas's eyes widened and he stared at me for a few seconds. Tauriel entered the room.

"I think I know what the meaning behind this is," Tauriel announced in a hush tone.

"Please, explain, before I have a heart attack!" I snapped.

"Thranduil has asked Elrond to help come up with the reason as to how and why you are here," Tauriel explained. "This is only to be sure that you are not a threat to Mirkwood."

Lifting my arms up, I hissed," Do I _look_ like a threat to Middle Earth? I can't even sword fight or shoot an arrow for Christsake!"

I lowered my arms and ran my fingers through my hair. At that point I'd had enough of this and started walking passed Legolas and Tauriel.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"To get my things and get out of this nightmare."

But before my foot could even take another step out of the hall, my name was called back in.

It was Elrond.

* * *

"Felicity, I would like you to accompany me for a moment," Elrond told me. He held out his arm and I walked next to him, my arm linked with his. We started leaving Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel behind which frightened me.

"Are you scared, my child?" Elrond asked.

"Shitless, my lord," I responded.

"You have no reason to be afraid. I'm actually going to introduce you to someone very dear of mine. Her name is Galadriel, the greatest of all the elven women. She will help you figure out your story and how it is you arrived here."

"With all due respect, my lord, why is my being here any of your concern?"

Elrond stopped in front of me. "How are we to know you are not a threat to our world?" he asked. He stared at me for a moment and then we continued on walking.

Eventually, we found ourselves in a room surrounded by darkness with the exception of two lights - the light from a rock and the lady with the glow. Galadriel.

"Come here, dear one," Galadriel greeted in the most gentle tone I'd ever heard in my life. My arms let go of Elrond and I walked over to Galadriel. My heart beat wildly as my stomach tightened.

"Stand where you are," Galadriel stopped me. I stood in place, trembling. Her eyes dug into me as if she were either judging me or reading me. It was hard to tell. Between the screaming silence and her stares, I was too scared to even flinch.

After a long pause, Galadriel walked to me and took her hands in mine.

"Felicity," Galadriel began. She motioned to the rock. "You must look at what you will see on that rock. That will reveal the answer to your being here."

She pulled me to the rock before letting go of my hands.

What was about to happen next….

* * *

**LET'S ALL GET IN ON ONE BIG "SHERLOCK" EMBRACE! COME ON! YOU GET IN HERE AND YOU AND YOU AND-**

**Hey! You get over here!**

**So excited we have some "Sherlockians" in here! **

**Seriously though, you all are the best! I cannot even begin to tell you all how much I appreciate the support you guys put into this story. You all are the sweetest and most amazing human beings on the planet. Thank you guys. Thank you so much.**

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter for two surprises ;)**


	10. The Real Felicity Johansson

***This chapter goes to those people who feel like they're nothing in this world. I want you all to know that I love you and that we're all worth something. Stay strong and always keep your head held high. If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you***

_Her hands clutched tightly onto the oversized English textbook as she walked through the halls filled with other students. Her face painted blank with circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep the night before and the other night before and so on. Her lips are sealed together in a pout. Voices of the passing students are raised as cliques of friends join together and she feels as if she's the only one who's alone. All she wants is to get to her next class and to get through the rest of her day. _

_She notices a few familiar faces in the sea of students. There was Brian and Mikayla, her friends from last semester. She could still remember their inside jokes and Friday Feast Day every Friday. They don't see her. _

_She sees Penny walking by. Penny was the friend from Drama Class last year who always gave the best advice and was always fun to talk to. Penny is too caught up talking to someone else to notice. _

_Even surrounded by thousands of peers, Felicity is still invisible._

_She makes it to English class. She sits in the very back of the class by herself while the others are paired up. To her, it's the story of her life. She tries to listen to the teacher, but her mind is elsewhere. She is caught up in wondering how everything that once used to make her happy quickly slipped from her hands. How did she get back to this place? _

_She raises a hand to go to the bathroom. She is relieved to be excused. She feels the dozens of pairs of eyes on her as she gets up to get to the door. She doesn't notice the textbook randomly placed on the ground and nearly trips over it. She curses under her breath,"Fuck", as amused chuckles come from the class. _

_"You alright?" the teacher asks. Felicity just nods and smiles. She fixes herself before walking out of the __class, letting the tears she held back fall down. _

_As she makes her way to the bathroom, she passes by Mrs. Braxton's class. Mrs. Braxton was the greatest teacher Felicity had and missed her class. Mrs. Braxton made Felicity feel confident when she was in class. Felicity envies the kids Mrs. Braxton teaches now. _

_Felicity is in the girl's bathroom. She is safety alone as she begins softly whimpering. She buries her face in her hands. She wants the day to be over. Her patience runs thin. She thought she had escaped this. She thought she had beaten this darkness. She thought her life was turning around. _

_How could she have let it fallen apart? _

_She fixes her face and sniffles. She looks in the mirror and notices she isn't as thin as she used to be. Her collarbones disappeared. She curses herself for her lack of exercise. Last year she was thinner. _

_Last year. How could she have taken it for granted? _

_She walks out of the bathroom and sees Sam, her once best friend. Sam walks with her new best friend. Felicity is so used to their never-ending Instagram pictures to be jealous, but she wonders how her friendship with Sam faded. _

_Then she remembers why. _

_"Hey Felicity," Sam greets with her normal chirp. Felicity just smiles and keeps walking. _

_"You ok?" Sam asks. Felicity keeps walking. Sam doesn't need to give two shits about Felicity's life. _

_Felicity makes it back to English class. She sits there in class as they go over the pointless novel they had been reading for weeks. The teacher asks Felicity a question she doesn't know the answer to. _

_"Um….I, um…". The pairs of eyes turning to her stiffen her body and her voice cracks. "I don't know. Sorry." _

_The teacher nods and moves on. Felicity thinks she's just let it go. _

_Felicity is wrong. _

_After class, the teacher calls Felicity to her desk. Felicity goes over. _

_"Yes m'am?" _

_"Felicity, is everything alright? You seem…I don't know…you just look sick. You haven't been yourself the past couple months, you know?" _

_Felicity shrugs. "Just haven't been sleeping great. Really not a big deal." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"I'll live. Trust me." _

_Felicity leaves as the teacher is left unsure._

_Felicity makes it to her locker when two chatty girls are blocking it. Felicity tries to move in, but they don't move. _

_"Excuse me, that's my locker," she tries to tell them politely. They don't hear her. _

_"Move!" Felicity finally snaps. The girls hear her now, stepping back and muttering, "Bitch, jeez." _

_Felicity shoves her books into the locker when she hears the whispers. _

_"Didn't she and Eric go out?" _

_"No, it was just one time thing." _

_"She's so fucking weird." _

_"She looks like she always has something up her ass. Like smile, jeez." _

_"She is such an idiot for thinking Eric would ever go out with her." _

_Felicity has heard enough. She slams her locker and pushes through the crowd to get to her final class. _

_She takes her place near Mr. Cole's desk. She is the TA but hardly feels like one since everyone else in the class takes her place. She wants out of it so badly. _

_"You alright?" Mr. Cole asks. _

_"I'm fine." _

_"No you're not." _

_"I am." _

_"Felicity-." _

_"I'm fine. I'm done with people asking me if I'm ok, like just stop!" _

_A couple students hear her and Mr. Cole tells her to sit down and relax. The bell rings and class begins. _

_Felicity takes out her phone. She checks her Twitter. Nothing. Facebook. Dead. Instagram? _

_ eric'95: #WCW goes out to samlydia. Prettiest girl ever. _

_"Or you could be like Felicity who gets things done last minute and-." _

_Felicity hears this and stands up, She grabs her books as Mr. Cole tells her," Felicity, I'm just joking-." _

_"I really don't need this," Felicity snaps. She slides her messenger bag onto her shoulder and starts heading for the door when Mr. Cole calls back," Felicity, come on." _

_She turns back. "I am so fucking done with your shit and your teasing me," Felicity growls. _

_She begins making her way to the exit when-_

_"Hey Felicity." _

_Eric. _

_"Hi," she flatly responds. _

_Eric stands in front of her and says," Whoa, Felicity what's wrong?" _

_"Get out of my way." _

_"What's-." _

_"Fuck off." _

_Eric steps back as he stares at her. _

_"Bitchy much?" _

_"Don't act like you give a shit about me. Don't. Just go back to fucking every girl at school." _

_She's about to keep walking when Eric pulls her back. She slaps his hand away from her. _

_"It pisses me off that I liked you. How pathetic I am to even believe I had a chance with you. Guess I'm not the girl who you couldn't have. Have fun fucking Sam. She's easy so you're in good hands."_

_With that, she opens the door and headed toward the student parking lot. She slams the car door and begins driving off. _

_Tears keep on streaming as Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong" blasts. Her lips quiver as a tightness in her body numbs her. She reminds herself to get home. _

_She walks through the door and startles her mother. Her mother's eyes widened at the sight of Felicity. _

_"Why are you home early?" Her mother asks rising from the couch. _

_"I needed to get away from everyone," Felicity explained. "I walked out of class when Mr. Cole started making fun of me in class." _

_Her mother shuts her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. _

_"Felicity, you can't do that." _

_"Well I did. There's no going back now, now is there?" _

_She begins making her way to her room. _

_"Felicity, get back here!" _

_"Leave me alone!" _

_"Felicity, we need to talk about this!" _

_"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

_Felicity slams her bedroom door. Her mother slams it open. _

_"You need to grow up!" Her mother scolds. "You have three months til' graduation, so suck it up-." _

_"And let everyone boss me around? Just put a fucking smile on my face and pretend life is one big bowl of happiness when it's all bullshit?!"_

_"Felicity, what happened?!" _

_Felicity's emotions got the best of her. She grabbed one of her candles and threw it to the ground. Her mother's arms grasped her tightly. _

_"Felicity you have got to stop this crap!" _

_"Then why aren't you listening to me?! Why aren't you helping me?!" _

_"I'm trying but-." _

_"No you're not! Yelling isn't gonna solve this!" _

_Felicity wiggles violently out of her mother's clutches. She is shaken up, her fingers trembling and her face bright red. _

_"Why can't you just be happy for Christsake?!" her mother bellowed. "Why can't you just grow the fuck up?!"_

_Dead silence. _

_"I hate you," Felicity snarls. " I FUCKING HATE YOU!"_

_Felicity pushes past her mother and her mother grabs her once again, but Felicity pushes her. Felicity runs to the front door and gets into her car. _

_She didn't have a single clue where she was going. She just drove on. She had left her phone back at the house so there was no way to reach her. She kept up her speed on the highway. _

_Rushes of adrenaline from the anger kicked in. She didn't feel like herself. She was never this dark. _

_Where did she go? _

_She didn't see the yield sign. She didn't see the upcoming car from the other lane. __She didn't see herself really lose control. _

_She only saw darkness. _

* * *

It was all clear to me now.

"Child, you-."

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I cut her off sharply.

Galadriel's face fell. She motioned to the stone.

* * *

_Felicity's mother sits in the waiting room. She rocks back and fourth anxiously as Felicity's dad appears. He hugs his wife as Felicity's mother begins bawling. _

_"It's ally my fault," she cries. "I shouldn't have let her go." _

_"You didn't cause this," her father assures her. "Not you." _

_Felicity's mother steps back when the doctor enters. His face shows no sign of good news. _

_The students of Rosenbrock High School go into their first period when the announcements comes on. _

_"This is Principal McCoy, with some…some tragic news concerning a student of ours." _

_Classrooms fall deadly silent. They sit on the edges of their seats. _

_"Felicity Johansson, a senior, was in a terrible car accident yesterday and she's currently in a coma. If you need to talk to someone, please visit guidance." _

_A couples faces in some classes are confused, unaware of who she is. Seniors in others are blank, some shake their head. _

_Mr. Cole throws his agenda book across the room. _

_Sam runs out of the science class. _

_Eric slams his desk and runs out of Economics. _

_The English teacher lets a tear stroll down. _

_Mrs. Braxton weeps uncontrollably. _

_The school day is silent._

* * *

I couldn't talk.

Still and open-mouthed, my hands pressed to the rock. The images washed away and my fists pounded. Screams and wails burst from my mouth before I let out a cry.

I feel Galadriel press a hand on me, when I shoot up to my feet and look at her. Her gentle face attempts to soothe me. I run past Elrond when I bump into Legolas.

"Felicity, I-."

"Get out of my way Legolas."

I keep running when Legolas pulls me back and my hand slaps across his face. He steps back, startled but comes toward me, and embraces me. I wiggle out of it.

"Felicity, perhaps we should talk-."

"Talk about what? How I turned myself into a hopeless basket case? How everyone who left me is going to come back but I'll never see them again?"

Legolas doesn't respond.

"My last words to my mother was 'I hate you'," I snarl. "If they pull the plug, she's gonna spend the rest of her life believing it's true."

With that, I kept running. I made it all the way to the stables where I removed Oliver from the stables. My leg swung over him and he trotted away toward the Mirkwood forest.

I needed to be alone.

Oliver and I made it far enough into the forest to where it felt as though there was no way to escape. I hopped off Oliver and swung my arms across his neck, uncontrollably sobbing. Oliver nestled his nose closer to me, as if for comfort.

My story was clear, but it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Who knew if I would ever be the same.

* * *

**Ashfadjsjkndjkw!**

**DOUBLE DIGITS! WOOP, WOOP! **

**And almost 100 reviews?! Thank you guys so much! You all are incredible! I love you guys so much and I cannot explain how appreciative I am of each and every one of you. **

**Thank you times infinity. **


End file.
